


[Cover Art] for Sussex

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art





	[Cover Art] for Sussex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917065) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977491) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



Cover art for the podfic of [Sussex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977491), written by [SilentAuror](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror) and performed by [consulting_smartass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass) ♥

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
